


Gamzee: Hail Empress

by FailureArtist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Face Heel Turn, Femdom, First Time, Murder, intercourse, unorthodox use of game powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi goes evil and seduces a sober and sensitive Gamzee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamzee: Hail Empress

Gamzee strolls through the halls of the Veil, casual but certain. He feels a sense of calm now that he knows his purpose, but there is also a buzz. A buzz he never got from that stupefying sopor. He feels so present, so alive. He can see everything in stunning detail, he can hear every little sound, and he can feel the air against his skin. And with this sensitivity there is arousal. His libido has never been higher. In fact it had never been very high at all. This is all a new sensation for him.

 

He is surprised to hear the bleeping of a tranportalizer and he honks softly under his breath. He gets another surprise when he sees Feferi on the pad holding her trident. He stares at her. He has always thought she was very pretty but he’s never thought about her much, his bloodpusher too distracted by his flush crush. Now he can see how beautiful she is. Tall and regal, elegant neck, long flowing hair, shapely legs and toned arms, and behind her goofy goggles she had eyes full of life. What really gets him going is the contrasting purple, yellow, and jade artfully splattered on her. The big magenta is no match for that little brown. He should have noticed her earlier.

 

She steps off the pad in a stride unlike her usual bounce. She looks at him and gives a smile unlike she any she had given before. She waits a moment. Gamzee knows he should say something. The voices in his head whisper and scream at him to say something. But Feferi answers the question he couldn’t ask.

 

 “This? I just had to put down a little uprising!” she says as she tipples her trident, “That tunahead Eeeeridan just had to float me! He tried to use that silly wand but I was faster! Got him right in the aquatic vascular system! Oh, and I culled that yellowblood while I was out it, cause he’s blind now and who needs a blind lowblood? Then I killed that little meddler Kanaya cause she kept glubbing.”

 

He finally chokes out a response. “you got your murder on?” he whispers loudly.

 

She nodded happily.

 

The spirits within him bestow the courage to speak on. “YOU GOT THE HIGHEST MOTHERFUCKIN’ MURDER ON,” he yells. He continues, “must feel wicked to murder. MUST FEEL MOTHERFUCKIN’ WICKED TO TAKE A LIFE INTO YO HANDS, and crush it.”

 

“It was pretty Eeexciting!”

 

“i’m thinkin’ of trying it my own self. NEED TO GET SOME MURDERS ON.”

 

“That cowardly mutant swam off somewhere and I don’t know where everyone else is bobbing!”

 

Feferi sighs and puts away her trident. She then suddenly covers the meters between them.

 

“But we can take some time out between murders to glub, can’t we?” she says.

 

“murder’s the sequel. MURDER IS ALWAYS THE SEQUEL,” he replies, and it doesn’t sound as smooth as he wants. 

 

“I realized somefin when I killed...” Her voice chokes up a little but she continues. “When I killed Eeeridan. I turned to look at our leader and he was just gapping like a bass and I knew then...I’m the REEEL LEEEADER! I’m the glubbing EEEMPRESS!”

 

“you’ve found your proper place, JUST LIKE US.”

 

She glubs happily and pets his head. The small casual touch is electrifying. She suddenly grabs a big lock of his hair. 

 

“Let me whisper something to you, just like my mom used to whisper to me.” She pushes Gamzee’s head to the side like she plans to drip something in his ear and she whispers, “We’re all going to DIEEEEEE! And then the Gods of the Outer Rim will come and take us all and never let us go!”

 




 

She then pushes his face into a muscular bosom. She is one large head taller than the boy who can’t reach the pedals. He freezes in her cold embrace.

 

“Eeeeveryone belongs to me! Matrimonism or something, that little lawyer landdweller would know, that silly stuff is for tealbloods. But that’s how being empress works!”

 

She pulls Gamzee’s head back so she can look him in the eye.

 

“And you have always belonged to me, Highblood,” she says, then pushes her lips against his.

 

Her kiss is violent. It’s more like she’s trying to eat his lips. Blood flows down over his already ruined clown makeup. Her tongue invades his mouth like a tentacle. This is Gamzee’s first kiss. He always thought his first kiss would be from Tavros, but suddenly this seems destined. The voices in his head cheer, one whispers “finally” and the other shouts lewd remarks.

 

“We are destined to be together,” she says into his ear, “You answer only to me.”

 

It doesn’t sound like Feferi saying this anymore. Her voice is deeper now, though there is a trace of singsong. What she says goes right down to his soul.

 

She swipes a finger on his cut lip and licks it. “To think I was flushed for that yellowblood! Glub! As if! That was before I knew any better.”

 

Gamzee thinks of that brownblood. His love for him was just like her love for Sollux. Just some passing phase to leave behind. He rejects Tavros. Tavros’ rejection still hurts him.

 

“gettin’ sloppy makeouts with lowbloods,” Gamzee says, “AIN’T WORTH THE BILE AND VOMIT. highbloods represent.”

 

“Seadwellers represent.” She smells his hair. “Mmm, you smell like the sea.”

 

She kisses him again, tasting him. Her hands feel down his back, down to his ass, and over to cup his crotch. His bone bulge is hard and his nook is slick.

 

“You’ve prepared your body nicely for your Empress,” she moans.

 

He has been ready since her first kiss. As much as he’d craved some sweet lip action when his libido was muted by sopor, he craves more than this now that he’s off that numbing agent.

 

She suddenly steps back and pushes him down with surprising strength and he falls on his ass. He is afraid this means she’s tired of him and plans to leave him unsatisfied. He would rather she cull him than do that.

 

But instead she undoes her little skirt and drop the black bottom underneath. He had never thought about whether her swimsuit was a one-piece or a two-piece but he is grateful he knows the answer now. She steps out of the bottom and leaves it on the ground. She takes his pants and boxers and tears them trying to get them off. The remains hang around his ankles. She pushes down his knees (even his knees feel like an erogenous spot) and straddles his thighs. He props himself up by his elbows as he watches her slick up his bone bulge with his own lubrication. When she is done she takes the bone bulge and slowly guides it into her nook. Her movements are awkward now, like she’s never done this before. She winces a little and he wonders if he’s big. The voices in his head tell him “hell yeah”, “YOU’RE BIG AS A MOTHERFUCKIN CLUB”.

 

He certainly feels huge in her tight nook. And her nook is warm even though the rest of her is cold. He feels like his whole body is being engulfed. This is too much stimulation for him. She only takes one half stroke before he suddenly bucks up and shoots into her. It’s his first ever orgasm and he doesn’t think he’ll ever have a better orgasm. Mostly because he’s sure she’ll kill him before he gets another chance. Her face looks murderous. He’s so scared it’s like he’s using his new-found chucklevoodoos on himself. She slides off his useless bulge with a sighing glub. She moves over to his side and instead of taking out her culling fork, she takes her lips and gently puts them on the head of his bone bulge. The bone bulge rises up, fully hard. He would call it a miracle but miracles are fake. It’s just another game power, he tells himself.

 

She sits on his bone bulge again, this time without difficulty. Her nook relaxes as it descends and he’s more prepared too. He’s not overstimulated and he is used to the sensation. He will last longer this time.

 

It’s still not an easy task. It still feels so bitching. She starts moving rapidly once she get readjusted to the size and it’s hard for him to keep from thrusting up into her. He’s too afraid if he does he’ll come early. He feels bad that she’s doing all the work. The voices hiss at him and call him a bad subject. He wants to touch her, but he’s too much of a good subject to do that without permission. She gives him permission by taking his hands and placing them on her hips. His hands feel up those wonderful muscular thighs. Her skin feels different from landdwellers’ skin. It’s slick, like a sea creatures. (It reminds him of his lusus and he feels briefly sad before a particularly good stroke brings him out of it.) She returns the favor by taking her large hands and feeling under his shirt. Her fingers go to his armpits and he’s surprised at how good it feels.

 

He feels another orgasm coming on and as much as his Empress is enjoying this he doesn’t think she’s close. However, the top worry now is getting a pail. He whispers and shouts for one but she doesn’t stop or bring any container out. With a long wavering “fUuUuUuUcK” he comes again into her nook.

 

She rides him until he’s soft, and then lifts herself up, curls over him, and kisses down there again. His bone bulge is ready for action again and she goes back as if nothing happened. He notices that his genetic material isn’t dribbling down. The Witch isn’t just engulfing him, she’s devouring him.

 

He’s very tired but he still props himself up to watch her.  She leans back, closes her eyes, and grinds into him. Little glubs escape from her mouth. Her gills flitter. Her jewelry jangles. Her face shows ecstasy and someone else’s blood. It’s beautiful. It’s all so motherfucking beautiful. He is in love and he feels the love from her but he knows she isn’t his matesprit. Empresses don’t have normal romances. He feels again that sense of purpose. Like it was his destiny to get it on with her.

 

She takes a hold of her nubby bone bulge and rubs it. It’s swollen with royal blood. She is close, and again she doesn’t move to a pail. Her nook tightens like a vice and suddenly pulsates around him. With a very loud glub she has her long awaited orgasm. The power of it sets him over the edge and he weakly comes.

 

He’s panting and trying to catch his breath, but she, after just one big breath, casually lifts herself off him. Her seedflap releases their genetic material all over him. It’s like all the genetic material she absorbed was now coming back.

 

Her nook is clean, like she absorbed any excess, as she puts back on the bottom of swimsuit and her skirt. She kneels beside him and he’s afraid she’ll kiss him back to life and make him go all over again. Instead she grabs his head and gives him one last kiss. It’s a very long kiss and it makes him wish he had gills too.

 

She pulls back to whisper, “You did a very good job, Highblood.”

 

Then she unceremoniously drops his head on the hard floor and stands up.

 

“I’m going to find Kar-krab!” she announces in her normal voice, “BYEEE!”

 

Feferi bounces off. Gamzee is left lying on the floor, his bone bulge limp and sore, his pants in tatters, his shirt drenched, and his face cut and smeared. The voices tell him to get up and join her search for the usurper, but he hasn’t the energy for it. Instead he passes out and is embraced by the horrorterrors.


End file.
